Shawn Makes a Deal
by AnonymousPunk
Summary: Shawn/Vince and later JBL pairing done by request. SLASH - don't like slash don't read. Shawn makes a deal with the boss. Also Taker/Shawn.. probably more pairings later on.
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay I wrote this for LJ Kink meme and had no plans of owning up to it but since I've done 2 parts now I figure I might as well post it up here to make it easier to read._**

**_Yes it's a scary Shawn/Vince and later JBL thing. Don't blame me it was a request from someone. I just wrote it :P_**

* * *

Shawn took a deep breath and walked into Vince's office. It was now or never.  
"So Shawn sit down. You wanted to see me?" Vince said as he took his place back behind his desk.  
"Yes. I wanted to talk to you about Wrestlemania. I've got a proposition for you. I'd like to be the one to end The Undertaker's winning streak, and I'm prepared to do anything for it"  
Vince raised an eyebrow. "That's a huge ask. We have big plans to continue that streak. What in the hell do you think it is you can offer to make me change my mind"  
Shawn looked into Vince's cold calculating eyes and smirked "I know what you want boss. All these years I've seen the way you look at me, don't bother trying to deny it. I'm prepared to give you what you want"  
Vince grinned "And you're prepared to do anything I want hmm"  
Shawn shuddered dreading even the thought of being with Vince sexually, but sacrifices had to be made. He would get his revenge on the Undertaker. He had been dating Mark for a year when he caught him out having sex in the locker room with Jeff Hardy, breaking his heart. And now he would get his revenge because he knew just how much that winning streak meant to Taker.  
He nodded at Vince "Anything" He said again.  
Vince sat there for a minute, thinking it all through. Then he looked back over at Shawn hungrily and Shawn knew he was going to give him what he wanted.  
"Alright. You've got a deal. You are aware of the way the boys on the roster are going to react to this? You're prepared to put up with the backlash"  
"Don't worry about me boss I can take care of myself. I didn't come in here offering myself lightly. I know what I'm getting out of this and it's worth it. I want it in writing first - I'm not letting you screw me out of it - literally" Shawn said as he leaned back in his seat.  
"Fair enough" Vince agreed and quickly wrote up a statement and then signed it and handed it to Shawn to read and sign.  
Shawn glanced over it and then picked up a pen and signed his name next to the devils. The deal had been made. Vince got up and walked behind Shawn to lock his office door and then turned down the blind before walking back to his desk.  
"Take off all your clothes" Vince ordered first.  
"We're going to do this here? I was expecting a hotel or something..." Shawn frowned.  
"We do it here. I want anyone walking past to know exactly what's going on. You want taker at wrestlemania then you take off your clothes right now" Vince growled.  
Shawn thought for a moment. Was his thirst for revenge worth this? He thought of how he felt seeing Jeff being fucked by The Undertaker and his anger was renewed. He threw his hat on the ground and then proceeded to strip as requested.  
Vince just sat there watching. When he was naked Vince stared at him a moment. He couldn't believe he was finally going to fuck Shawn Michaels. This was a trophy fuck to top all others. He unzipped his pants and freed his half-hard cock. He saw the look of distaste on Shawn's face but that only made him harder knowing Shawn didn't want to do this.  
"I've got two words for you. Suck it" Vince said with humour. He'd said that line in his fantasies about Shawn and was amused he finally got to use it.  
Shawn got down on his knees before Vince and closed his eyes before taking Vince's cock in his hands and licking the head. "Eyes open Shawn. You're not gonna sit there fantasising about someone else while you do this. Oh no" Vince demanded.  
Shawn shuddered again and opened his eyes to look at the wrinkly old cock in his hands and groaned with reluctance before he took it into his mouth.  
Vince threw his head back and shoved Shawn's head down on his cock harder, breathing heavily as Shawn went to work sucking his dick like he did it for a living. "That's it Shawn just like that" Vince moaned and petted Shawn's hair. One hand moved to cup and roll Vince's balls in his hands as he sucked and licked the now rock hard cock in his mouth, occasionally releasing it with a 'pop' to lick and nibble the head before letting Vince ram it back into his mouth. Vince felt himself getting close, and had no intentions of letting his fun end anytime soon, but then he decided that if he got off first he'd last a lot longer the second time around and then let go, making Shawn swallow his load.  
Then Vince proceeded to loosen his tie and start to undress and Shawn knew their time had only just begun. He had been hoping Vince being an old man that once would be the only time he could get it up. He saw the look on Shawn's face and said "I take viagra Shawn I could go all fucking day if I wanted to. And I'm warning you I'm going to make this last. I'm getting my money's worth. I always do. Now go bend yourself over that desk and put that tight little ass in the air" Vince spoke as he took off the rest of his clothing.  
Shawn lay himself down over the desk and heard Vince open a draw and the squirt of liquid and thanked himself lucky Vince was at least going to lube up first.  
He felt Vince's fingers rim around his asshole applying the lube and fought to keep from enjoying the feeling. But by the time Vince started fucking him with 3 fingers to stretch him he was hard against the desk and groaned with disgust. "This is going to be worth every cent" Vince purred huskily against his ear before he started to slide into Shawn's now slick passage.  
Shawn shivered as he fought to keep from enjoying the slow possession of his body but then Vince's hand came around to slide over his cock and he pushed back against Vince yelling "Oh fuck"  
"Yes that's the spirit Shawn. You're going to be screaming my name loud enough for the entire locker room to hear by the end of this" Vince growled as he started to pump in and out of Shawn at a slow pace. Shawn felt as if he was being tortured with pleasure. He needed it hard and fast so it could just be over and he could forget he ever did this but Vince continued so slide all the way out and then in again so agonisingly slow he was soon moaning and groaning beneath Vince like a slut. "Yes you want it harder and faster don't you? Then beg for it Shawn. You're not going to forget this. It's going to be ingrained in your memory and every time you look at me from this day on you're going to think about my cock up your ass and you're going to want it again" Vince vowed.  
"No fucking way!" Shawn replied and forced himself to accept the slow glide of Vince's cock and not beg for the hard fucking he needed to cum. But Vince was rubbing the head of his cock with his finger and rolling his hips to continue changing the angle of his too-slow thrusts and soon Shawn was whimpering with need. "Say it Shawn" Vince purred knowing how badly Shawn needed it.  
"Oh god fuck me hard!" He finally shouted. "Fuck me hard Vince. Say it" Vince insisted.  
"Vince! Fuck me hard!" Shawn moaned and Vince slammed into him hard enough to move the desk. "Oh Fuck!" Shawn cried with bliss and moaned "Ah! ah! Ah!" as Vince pummelled him, pounding into him like a jackhammer while his hand jerked his cock in time to his thrusts. Vince started licking and sucking on the skin of Shawn's neck and he moaned knowing Vince was going to leave a mark there for everyone to see as proof, but by now he didn't care he just wanted release.  
But just as he was about to cum Vince stopped. "What the fuck! Vince!" Shawn moaned and writhed beneath him trying to get Vince to move. But Vince just went back to his slow thrusts from before which wasn't enough to send him over. "Ohhhhh please fuck me hard" Shawn sobbed, slamming a fist down on the desk.  
"When I'm ready, I'm enjoying this too much for it to be over so soon" Vince chuckled. He pulled out and sat back in his plush leather chair and patted his lap. "Sit on my cock Shawn and ride me if you want it hard" Vince commanded.  
Shawn, desperate for relief, quickly impaled himself and started rocking up and down on Vince. Vince groaned and moved his hands to Shawn's hips to speed up the pace as he went back to biting and licking Shawn's neck.  
In this position their now sweaty chests rubbed against each other and Shawn was too far gone to be repulsed. Instead the friction just added to the pleasure and soon Shawn was fucking himself on Vince's dick so hard he felt like he was going to explode once his orgasm hit. Vince finally was getting too close to let things draw out any longer and he ordered Shawn to scream his name as he came or he would deny Shawn the right to cum.  
Vince's hand wrapped around Shawn's dick and he screamed out "VINCE!" As he came so fucking hard. He felt Vince groan and shudder beneath him and fill him with cum and was shocked when he came yet again. "Ahhh Vince!" he cried, splattering their stomachs with cum.  
He was too weak to stand straight away and sat there for a moment with Vince's cock still up his ass and groaned realising he'd got more than he bargained for. Vince was right in that he wasn't going to forget this as much as he wanted to.  
Finally he stood up, groaning as he felt Vince's cock leave his tender ass and he put on his clothes after wiping the cum off his chest with tissues. Vince just sat there watching him, enjoying every moment of Shawn's humiliation.  
"Well Shawn you're free to go. If you ever want to make any other deals you know where to find me" Vince said finally getting up to clean himself and dress.  
Once they were both dressed again Shawn took his written contract and left, doing the walk of shame out to the carpark past all the wrestlers that had clearly heard him being fucked by Vince. He didn't look at their faces, he knew what he would see. Everyone would be disgusted. But now he was going to get his revenge. Undertaker's winning streak would soon come to an end - by him!  
And as for the sex he'd had to endure to get it, well he wasn't going to think about it, but he knew he was going to dream about it for a long time to come and shivered. But would it be a fantasy or a nightmare?... He didn't want to answer that.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Part 2. Enjoy or puke - or both :D**_

_**

* * *

**_For a week Shawn was on a high. It didn't matter that he had lost the respect of most of the wrestlers for what he'd done. It was worth it to see the look on Mark's face when he was told that his winning streak was going to come to an end at Wrestlemania 25.  
He had been livid. On the verge of punching Vince. He had demanded to know who was getting the win but Vince said it was "still being decided" even though pretty much everyone could guess who it was. Of course Mark had confronted him and asked him why he would do such a thing just to get back at him and Shawn had simply answered. "It's called revenge my love" and walked away.

When JBL heard at the meeting that someone was going to end Taker's streak at mania it didn't take a rocket scientist to put two and two together. So Shawn Michaels had given it up to the boss for a wrestlemania grudge match? Well what makes him think he deserved to be the one to end that streak. JBL was a wrestling god and if anyone was going to end that streak it was going to be him by god. If Shawn could do a few sexual favours for what he wanted then John was prepared to do the same just to take the win from his former employee. Wouldn't it be great to see Shawn when he finds out that he gave it up to Vince for nothing!

So he went to see Vince in his office.  
"Ahh John you wanted to see me?" Vince asked, hanging up on a call as John walked in. "Yes sir I did. I hear through the grapevine that Shawn Michaels is going to be the one to end that streak of Taker's and I've just got to say that I really think there's a better option and that you should consider it before you make a final decision"  
"And what's the other option John? You?" Vince scoffed.  
"Of course. Who else would I be talking about? I'm talking about number 1 here - me, myself, I. And I'm prepared to go one better than Shawn. Whatever he did I'll do more" Vince shuddered. JBL was unattractive and he had no interest in him sexually.  
"Are you aware of just what Shawn gave me for that winning streak"  
"Yes sir I believe I am. He gave you sexual services"  
Vince thought for a moment. There had to be a way for him to come out the winner again here. After his trophy fuck of Shawn a week ago he was still horny. He wanted to do it again. He couldn't get the look of Shawn naked with his dick up his ass out of his head. God he'd been so tight... He was getting sidetracked. Now what if he brought Shawn in and told them whoever pleased him better would get the winning streak. That way he got another go at Shawn and well, threesomes were always a turn on even if one of the partners was an out of shape wrestler with man boobs.  
He'd put up with JBL's attentions for another shot at Shawn's tight little ass.  
"Alright John, I'm going to give you the chance to beat Shawn for the winning streak. Here's what's going to go down. I'll get Shawn brought in here and then whoever pleases me the best and puts on the best show will get the winning streak"  
JBL hadn't expected that. "But!" he began "Take it or leave it Layfield" Vince snapped, interrupting.  
JBL thought about it. Shawn was a hot little piece and he'd always been jealous of the cock son of a bitch. Perhaps this could be his chance to fuck him. This deal was turning out better than he expected.  
"Alright Vince you've got yourself a deal" JBL agreed, shaking Vince's hand.  
"Stay right here while I get Shawn" Vince ordered and left the room.

Shawn reluctantly walked into Vince's office with him knowing whatever he wanted to talk about was not going to be good. He avoided looking Vince in the eyes, or even looking at Vince at all now if he could avoid it. It had only been a week since he had given himself to Vince and he still had dreams about it. Vince had been right. whenever he looked at Vince he thought about it. Against his will he had ended up enjoying it. He was horrified at the thought but he couldn't deny it. Vince had made him his bitch that day and he wasn't going to forget it.

When he walked in he saw JBL sitting there and knew JBL had probably had a whinge about him again. John was always whining about him. What John had against him he didn't know, but John had always hated his guts. That's why no longer working for him was a relief. Those few months as his employee had not been good ones.  
"Gentlemen John has tried to give me a counter-offer for Taker's winning streak which I gave to you to end at wrestlemania Shawn. I've called you in here because I'm changing his counter offer slightly. I've decided that whoever pleases me the most right now will end the winning streak" Vince explained. Shawn jumped up in anger. "You can't do that Vince! You signed that winning streak over to me! I still have the document"  
"If you read the document you will have noticed that it stated that if I was given a better offer I was free to accept it"  
Shawn frowned. He had been too eager to get the sex part over with that day to read what was written properly.  
So get naked boys. I want to see who is the biggest slut around here" Vince grinned and leaned back in his chair. God he couldn't wait to see Shawn's hot little body. He watched as Shawn removed his clothes. JBL was doing the same but he couldn't take his eyes off Shawn. Mmm oh yeah so good, he thought to himself when Shawn finally stood there naked. He was hard as all fuck and he hadn't even taken a viagra.  
Shawn walked up to Vince and grabbed him by the tie. "You want another piece of this ha?" he rasped.  
"Damn right" Vince growled huskily, running his hands over Shawn's ass. Shawn shuddered and sat in Vince's lap. "You want it like last time or you want me bent over the desk?" Shawn purred in Vince's ear as he ground himself against Vince.  
"I want you on the floor on all fours" Vince demanded and Shawn immedietely went to comply.  
Meanwhile John was watching them, stroking his cock slightly but not liking that Shawn had made the first moves. Dammit he had Vince in the palm of his hand. Vince hadn't even looked his way.  
Vince quickly removed his own clothing and then lubed up as he watched Shawn kneeling on the floor looking up at him with a "come take me" look in his eyes.  
He had that little ass high in the air and Vince couldn't wait to get inside it. Yep this was gonna be great.  
He quickly moved to cover Shawn and stroked a hand over his cock almost lovingly as he got into position.  
"Are you ready for this Shawn? You know how I like to do it. I'm gonna draw this out" Shawn moaned and rubbed against him. "Just fucking do it already" He was passed the point of pretending he didn't want it. He knew what Vince could give him, and if he could get passed that fact that it was dirty sleazy old Vince doing it then it was damn good sex.  
Vince impaled Shawn on his cock and Shawn yelled "Oh fuck!" as Vince started slamming in and out of him at a hard, rough pace to start.  
"Oh shit that's hot" John said as he watched and stroked himself faster. He couldn't wait to have a piece of that, even if it was going to be sloppy seconds.  
Shawn rocked against Vince and moaned and whimpered as much as he could, turning it up so that there was no competition really. He knew he had JBL beat. When it came down to it Shawn knew he was sexy and that Vince wanted him, whereas he was sure Vince had no interest sexually in JBL - who would?  
Vince, starting to get close to the edge due to Shawn's lustful cries started slowing the pace, sliding all the way out and then pausing a moment before slamming back in. He watched his cock sliding in and out of Shawn's ass getting himself more and more turned on at the erotic sight of his dick sinking into that tight hot flesh.  
Shawn gritted his teeth trying to hold onto his orgasm until Vince was ready to come but he needed it so bad. He started writhing beneath Vince and begging for him to let him come. "Shit you're a hot little bitch" Vince panted looking down at Shawn's pretty flushed face. "Alright bitch you can cum" He decided and with a couple of hard thrusts he sent Shawn over the edge and himself as well, sighing with bliss as he filled Shawn with his hot cum.  
"MMM Shawn you hot piece of ass. That was quite a show" Vince said as he got up and sat back in his chair.  
"what are you gonna do to top that?" Vince asked JBL. JBL didn't bother to respond he just flipped Shawn over onto his back as he stood about him, gripping Shawn's back he lifted Shawn into his arms and shoved his dick into Shawn's ass as he carried him to the nearby wall. "Ah fuck get the hell off me!" Shawn shouted, bucking to try and get away. "MM that's it Shawn ride my cock like a fucking Broncho" JBL crooned as he started fucking Shawn against the wall. Vince watched with amusement as Shawn's cries turned from shouts of anger into reluctant cries of pleasure. Shawn really was a little slut. "Hmm you love fucking dick don't you Shawn? You like my big cock don't you baby.. It's in so deep" John crooned softly in Shawn's ear and Shawn's eyes popped open wide. He shuddered in shock and desire as the hot words turn him on against his will.  
"Shit you liked that didn't you? God you're so tight around my dick" John grunted as he continued to thrust in and out of Shawn at a punishing pace.  
Shawn moaned loudly, wishing JBL would just cum already but John laughed and said "Oh no this will end when you cum and not before Shawn" He warned.  
Shawn grabbed John's hair and started rocking against John in the hopes his movements would take John over the edge. "You dirty little slut your tricks won't work on me!" John said, slapping Shawn in the face. "God mmm so good" John continued when Shawn lowered his face to John's chest with humilation. John whispered in his ear softly so Vince wouldn't hear "I've wanted to fuck you for so long Shawn and it's everything I dreamed of an more.... Fuck! You're so good darlin I could just fuck you all day long, cum for me baby you know you want to"  
Shawn looked up into John's eyes with fury, promising retribution before he started slamming himself down onto John's dick harder and squeezing his muscles.  
John's eyes rolled back in his head as he finally lost control and came. Shawn managed to push John away and John fell to the ground. "Mmm that was soo good" He sighed.  
Shawn slapped JBL in the face and then rolled him over, plunging into him with no preparation. Since JBL had never been taken before he cried out in agony. "SHIT! Oh shit that hurts!" He bellowed.  
"Suck it up asshole because you're in for a long ride!" Shawn shouted. Vince was clapping and laughing from his desk as he watched the show. Shane was giving JBL hell slapping his ass as he fucked him so hard he was torn and bleeding. Shawn grabbed his hat from the floor, stuck it on his head at a jaunty angle and winked at Vince, starting to pretend to ride JBL like a bullrider, putting on more of a show for the boss.  
Vince stroked himself in a frenzy. Shawn was so fucking hot. "Mmm yes ride him cowboy" Vince moaned.  
JBL just lay there in defeat as Shawn filled him to overflowing with cum and left him in a crumbled pile on the floor.  
"Just give me the damn streak boss. You know I've won" Shawn said, walking over to Vince.  
"And how Shawn. It's yours. Consider that concrete" Vince said.  
Shawn grinned, tipped his hat and got dressed again. "Get the fuck out of my office JBL" Vince growled after Shawn had left and JBL continued to moan and groan on the floor.  
John picked himself up and dressed, leaving humiliated and defeated.  
"Glad I'm not the fucking cleaner" Vince thought to himself as he dressed and left the room. Now he just needed to think of a way to get Shawn back to his office for round 3.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I was having writers block with some other stories while I was away, so this one got an update. Geez Vince is getting some *shudders* **_

_**

* * *

**_The Undertaker was not going to let his ex boyfriend win so easily. He wanted to play with fire? Well he was going to get burned.

Nobody was taking his wrestlemania streak away from him. NOBODY. Especially not just because they fucked the boss. When he'd found out the lengths Shawn was prepared to go to get back at him from cheating his couldn't believe it. How could Shawn fuck that old bastard? Mark shuddered at the thought.

But then he thought of losing his streak and realised sometimes sacrifices had to be made for the greater good, and this was one of those times.

He'd explained what he was going to do to Jeff, and Jeff wasn't happy about it, but he knew how much that streak meant to Mark and had reluctantly given Mark permission.

And so Mark smiled grimly as he knocked on Vince's office door thinking to himself _anything you can do, I can do better Shawn_. "Come in" Vince called out and Mark walked into the devil's lair.

"What brings you here Mark?" Vince asked with curiosity.

"You, you sleazy old bastard. I know you're letting Shawn end my streak just because he fucked you." Mark growled, slamming his fist down on the desk.

"Yes I did and it was well worth it" Vince admitted without shame.

"Dammit you know what that streak means to me. You promised I could keep it until I was ready to retire. We had an agreement"

"A verbal agreement, which isn't binding. I got a better offer and I took it. End of discussion" Vince replied coldly.

"No it isn't the end of the discussion. Not by a long shot. I want the chance to earn my streak back."

"I'm not interested in fucking you Mark" Vince replied

"I wasn't planning on being bottom Vince. You like to fuck? I'll give you the fuck of a lifetime. I'll plow your ass so hard you'll forget your own name" Mark suggested.

"I don't do submissive" Vince replied dryly.

"Don't knock it till you try it Vince. Imagine how it would feel with my huge cock up your ass, hitting your prostrate. Do you know how it feels when you get touched there? Like fucking fireworks just went off in your ass. You'll crave it by the time I'm done with you" Mark whispered in Vince's ear as he came to stand behind his chair.

Vince shivered and groaned, having gotten hard with Mark's words. Damn, why not? If anything it meant Shawn would fuck him again to get the streak back in his hands, and Vince couldn't get enough of the heartbreak kid.

"I'll make up my own mind about who deserves that streak more, but if you want to try and win my favour I won't stop you" Vince agreed.

"I knew you'd see things my way" Mark said huskily. "Now strip" he added before he walked to the door to lock it.

Vince shucked out of his clothes as quickly as he could, finding himself wanting to experience what Mark was offering, and when he looked up to find Mark standing there naked with an impressive erection his anticipation built.

"Like what you see?" Mark asked as he ran a hand up and down his length.

Vince nodded as he couldn't seem to speak.

Mark walked slowly over to stand behind Vince and he tensed, not knowing what to expect. For a moment he felt Mark's breath on the back of his neck as he stood behind him, building the suspense before he grabbed Vince and bent him over his desk.

"When I'm done with you there won't be any doubt in your mind about who deserves to win at Wrestlemania" Mark vowed before he ran a hand down Vince's back. He got on his knees behind Vince and then suddenly Vince felt Mark's long tongue flick over his asshole and he groaned at the incredible sensation.

Mark rimmed him, teasing him with the tongue fucking he desired before finally stabbing his tongue into his asshole and then flicking out. He repeated the action a few times until Vince was a blubbering mess beneath him and then he positioned himself for entry and plunged in with one hard stroke making Vince cry out.

"Mmm hurts so good doesn't it? Your body can't decide whether it likes it or hates it, and yet you find yourself craving the feeling again every time I pull out don't you?" Mark taunted Vince as he pounded him roughly. He wasn't messing around. He was here to fuck Vince until his eyes popped out of his head and all discussion of anyone ending his streak was laid to rest. This wasn't about pleasure it was about dominance.

Vince could barely catch his breath as he was taken brutally. As Mark had promised with every in stroke his prostrate was being hit and the pleasure was so intense it was almost painful, and yet he craved the feeling again and again.

Mark was grunting above him as he took him, the sound so dominating and possessive that Vince found himself turned on by it. Soon he was whimpering beneath Mark, moaning as pleasure flooded his body again and again with Mark's hard thrusts.

Mark grabbed Vince's cock in his hand and started tugging it hard, not caring whether it hurt Vince or not, knowing the pain would just enhance the pleasure anyway. Vince shouted "Oh fuck! Mark!" As he came all over his desk and Mark laughed in victory and came, flooding Vince's ass with his cum.

Vince collapsed spent in his chair as Mark moved away from him.

He didn't even bother to ask Vince whether the title was still his or not. One look at Vince's face and he knew Vince would give him anything he wanted. He dressed and walked out, happening to walk past Shawn as he left Vince's office. He smiled maliciously and kept walking, letting Shawn fret about what had just gone down.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hmm this seems to be turning into a story. It's gone way beyond a one shot now lol. I always seem to end up writing another chapter for this when I am having writer's block on my other stories, and at the moment I'm waiting until I have wrestlemania results before I write any more so this can by my pet project until then.  
Don't forget to vote on who Cena ends up with in my One Night In Heaven story. The Poll is on my profile page.**_

_**

* * *

**_When Vince told Shawn that the deal was off again Shawn was livid. He knew Mark had done something to Vince. He was acting strange. Shawn stormed into Mark's locker room, interrupting a kiss between Mark and Jeff. He felt a small pang of hurt at the image and then blocked it from his mind as Mark stood up and Shawn went to stand up to him and be in his face as he yelled "What did you do to Vince to get your streak back?"

Mark smiled from ear to ear "Wouldn't you like to know brokeback kid" Mark drawled lazily.

Shawn slapped Mark and Mark just stood there, placing a hand on Jeff to restrain him when Jeff went to attack Shawn. "So I fell in love with someone else Shawn. It's not like I could help it. I said I was sorry why don't you stop all this petty revenge and get over it"

"It's easy for you to say Mark. You weren't the one that walked into a room to find the man you love fucking another man!" Shawn shouted. "You broke my heart that day and now I'm doing to break your streak. And eye for an eye Mark"

Mark leaned down so he was eye level with his ex lover. "Listen carefully Shawn. There will be no ending my streak. What I did to Vince you can never undo. Anything you try to do I will just do it better. You let Vince screw you? Well I just screwed him and he loved every fucking minute of it. He's not going to be walking normal for a week. You can't beat me Shawn. Just forget this stupid Wrestlemania thing and give up"

Shawn laughed. "You're forgetting something Mark. Vince is obsessed with me. He tries to hide it but it's there. Everyone knows about it. He can't get enough of the heartbreak kid now he's had a taste. Just like you couldn't back in the day. You know how good it is being with me Mark. Especially when I'm at my most charming. If I want to end your streak all I need to do is go back in there and let him fuck me again and it's mine. And this time I'll be getting an iron clad contract stating he can't go back on it" Shawn whispered huskily in Mark's ear.

Mark got slightly hard against his will and his eyes blazed with fire. Yes, he knew how good it could be to be with the heartbreak kid. He'd played with that fire and got burned. Shawn, for all his loyalty, was too much of a flirt and it had killed Mark every time he'd had to pry Shawn off some random guy he was flirting with. At least Jeff had eyes only for him. He was secure with Jeff.

But that didn't mean he didn't remember how good it had been between them either. If Shawn went back in to see Vince he was screwed – in more ways than one.

"Jeff I need to speak to Shawn alone for a while. I'll meet you back at the hotel. We need to settle this once and for all" Mark spoke, not taking his eyes from Shawn's face.

Jeff hesitated, having a good idea what was about to go down, but knowing at the end of the night that Mark was coming home to him and that it was him that Mark loved he went without protest.

Mark grabbed Shawn by the shoulders and leaned down so their lips were almost touching. "There's something you're forgetting Shawn. You're forgetting how I could make you pass out from the intensity of our sex. You're forgetting that you used to beg me to take you Shawn, because you craved my dick like nobody else's. Didn't matter how many men you flirted with. You knew they couldn't give you what I could, what I just gave Vince. By the time I'm through with you Shawn you're going to be as docile as a lamb and there'll be no more talk of Wrestlemania streaks being ended. There'll be no more talk period" Mark growled.

Shawn's eyes widened in fear as he realised the danger he was in.

Mark was right. Nobody satisfied him like Mark did. Ever since they had broken up he'd never been able to find anyone that could fully satisfy him. He still craved Mark's domination. If Mark managed to get him to submit then it was all over.

Shawn ran for the locker room door but wasn't quick enough. Mark slammed it shut before he could grab the doorknob. He cowered by the door as Mark surrounded him with his body from behind, pressing Shawn's face up against the back of the door. Mark licked the back of Shawn's neck and Shawn moaned loudly, already hard to the point of pain for what was soon to come.

"I need to wash the stench of McMahon away from me before I can take you my pretty. But you're going to join me" Mark announced before grabbing Shawn and pulling him into the bathroom.

Shawn struggled to get away as Mark methodically stripped him until he was naked. He then quickly removed his own clothing while gripping Shawn's arm with one hand to keep him from escaping. Shawn clawed and slapped at Mark as he was pushed under the hot spray of the shower but Mark was too strong and soon he was panting for breath, already half exhausted just from trying to fight the deadman.

"Stay right there. Don't make me chase you Shawn" Mark warned as he picked up the soap and washed himself. Shawn bided his time, gathering his strength for when the moment was right. For now he stood there trying not to become even more aroused at the sight of Mark's body slick and wet from the shower and that huge erection jutting out from his groin. Oh god if Mark got that inside him… Shawn shivered. He'd give Mark anything he wanted and Mark knew it.

He closed his eyes and Mark barked "Keep them open!" he sighed, rolled his eyes and did as Mark said, staring at the tiles on the shower wall, anything to keep from looking at the body of the man beside him.

Finally Mark was clean and his eyes moved back to Shawn. Shawn realised if he was going to get away the time was now. Unfortunately Mark saw Shawn's muscles tense in preparation for flight and he didn't get much further than the door back to the locker room before Mark grabbed him. Mark pulled Shawn flush against him so he could feel his erection pressing against his ass and Shawn shivered again.

"I said don't make me chase you Shawn" Mark growled. He picked Shawn up and then bent him over one of the benches to slap his ass a few times until it was pink. Shawn bellowed with rage and cursed Mark with as many insults as he could think of. Mark just roared with laughter and flipped him back over.

"All bark and no bite. That's what you are sweetheart" Mark teased before his lips covered Shawn in a dominant kiss that took Shawn's breath away. It took only a matter of moments before Shawn caved, going limp beneath the bigger man and Mark smiled with victory knowing Shawn had given up fighting him.

"That's it baby you know you want this. Know you want this big dick inside you. All the way up that tight ass of yours. Don't you" Mark crooned in Shawn's ear.

"No!" Shawn groaned in denial, panting for every breath.

"Then what's this? Morning wood?" Mark asked as he slid his hand down Shawn's aching member.

"Fuck!" Shawn cursed, gritting his eyes against the pleasure.

Mark laughed huskily and then grabbed some lube from his bag next to Shawn and quickly prepared himself.

"Here I come Shawn" Mark said before he plunged inside Shawn with a hard thrust, feeling Shawn's warmth surround him. God he'd forgotten how good it felt. Like a fucking glove. He growled loudly and started fucking Shawn hard, pounding him without mercy. Shawn gave as good as he got, clamping his muscles down tightly on Mark and clawing Mark's back, biting his shoulder and whimpering beneath him like a slut. Mark gasped, knowing Shawn was getting the upper hand. He was close to losing it. "You little fucking slut! You want it rough? I'll give you rough baby. Nobody makes me come like a teen on his first date" he growled before he started fucking Shawn harder, tearing Shawn slightly so he cried out. He pinched Shawn's nipples hard with one hand making him yelp and then his hand reached down to grip Shawn's cock and started stroking him at a fast pace.

Before he knew it Shawn was coming shouting "Mark! Fuck Mark! I love you! I love you!" Shawn's words quickly sent him over the edge and Mark came, growling like an animal as he filled Shawn with his cum.

Shawn lay there, almost comatose having nearly passed out and didn't say a word as Mark withdrew cursing at him. "Ever since we broke up you talk about love. Bullshit you love me. Bullshit that you ever loved me" Mark shouted as he stood over the exhausted man.

"Believe what you want Mark I don't care any more. Get dressed and go back to your pussy of a lover who won't even protest when he knows you're about to fuck another man. Obviously he really cares about you" Shawn mumbled as he slowly got up. He stared daggers at Mark and started dressing.

"At least he doesn't flirt with everything with a dick like you did. How was I supposed to believe you loved me when I'd walk into a room and you'd be sitting on someone's lap or playing with someone's hair!"

"I only did it to make you jealous! I figured as long as you were jealous that meant you cared about me. You wouldn't be jealous if you didn't care! It never meant anything!" Shawn defended.

"Well it meant something to me Shawn. But you were never there when I needed you. Jeff was. Jeff treats me better than I deserve and I'll be damned if I'll give that up because you claim you love me now!" Mark replied, throwing his stuff into his bag so he could get the hell out of there.

"Why do you think I want to beat you at Wrestlemania so badly if I don't love you? It cuts me to the bone every goddamn time I see you even smile at Jeff! I want you to hurt like I hurt! And I don't care if you just gave me the fuck of the goddamn century I'm still going to make sure I get what I want – and that's to bring you down!"

Mark grabbed Shawn and kissed him roughly, so mad at him for making him feel something again when he'd meant to just take Shawn and leave with the victory.

Shawn kissed him back hungrily, his hands gripping the sides of Mark's face as he tried to keep the kiss from ending. But eventually Mark pulled away.

"This isn't over Mark" Shawn said as Mark moved back to his bag.

"Oh it's over Shawn. It's over. That Wrestlemania streak is mine. Don't make me prove it to you again"

"Mmm that's too tempting an offer to turn down Mark" Shawn said with a grin. "I can't wait for round two baby. Can't wait to hear you scream my name as you fill me up and" Mark shut Shawn up with another kiss, pressing Shawn up against the lockers. "Leave the past where it belongs Shawn"

"I would have but you just went and dug it up Mark. Dug it up sooo good. Now I've got a new goal: Your winning streak - and you. I want both and I'm going to get them both" Shawn warned with a cocky grin.

Mark just glared at Shawn and then left the room. He realised he'd made a big mistake. Yes he'd underestimated Shawn. But he wouldn't let him win.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Next Chapter for you all. Glad you enjoyed the last one.  
The poll for who gets with Cena in One Night In Heaven is closing this afternoon so get your vote in - by the way what is with all the people voting for Shawn? You're supposed to hate him! Plus I had plans for him already in the next chapter so if he wins I don't think I'm going to use him anyway so there :P  
But we'll see. **_

_**Anyway here's a quick update on the status of my other stories in case you're reading those two and are wondering why I haven't updated:**_

_**Can I take your order - I'm probably going to give up on this one. Major writers block don't know where to go from here**_

_**Neroanne Request - Waiting until after wrestlemania - want to see what happens there before I write more**_

_**Steph's Young Stud - Waiting until after Wrestlemania - the outcome of that will affect the story**_

_**

* * *

**_When Mark left Shawn collapsed, sitting down on one of the benches as his legs gave out. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He had gone to Mark's locker room to fight, not to fuck. But god, being back in Marks arms if only for a moment had been incredible. He knew Mark felt the same. There was magic between them. Jeff was just a little plaything. But Shawn still held Mark's heart. He could see it in his eyes; feel it in the way Mark had kissed him almost desperately. Mark wanted him still. The news filled him with joy. All was not lost, as he'd thought when Mark had left him.

And there was no way he was going to lose this battle. There was too much at stake now.

Even if it meant sleeping with Vince again after what he'd just experienced with Mark. It had always been good between them, damn good, but nothing as explosive or intense as what they had just shared. But it seems the reason Mark had left him was constant jealousy over his flirting. So that meant a new plan of attack was required if possible. He was prepared to change if it meant Mark would take him back. But he would do whatever it took to win Mark - even if it meant making him jealous one more time.

Standing up Shawn strutted out of the room on top of the world. Mark would be his and so would the winning streak. It was destiny.

It was getting closer to Wrestlemania and soon everyone would be too busy to party and one last bash was planned at a club down town. Everyone was going and Shawn knew Mark would be there with Jeff. He dressed in what had been Mark's favourite shirt of his, a white t-shirt that clung to his skin and some tight blue jeans and boots. Mark had always liked him looking more casual than dressy and so Shawn knew he was going to get his attention tonight. He put on some cologne that used to turn Mark on like crazy and made sure his hair looked just perfect before he headed for the club, anticipating the night ahead.

Jeff and Mark had been sitting in a booth near the bar of the club when Shawn strutted in like he owned the place. Mark's eyes narrowed seeing the way everyone's eyes naturally flew to Shawn and the way women and men alike were ogling him. It had always been like that. Everyone wanted him. He hadn't been able to stand it back then. He'd wanted to growl at everyone like a dog guarding a bone and tell them all to back off. But looking at Shawn now he thought to himself could he really blame them? Look at him. He was confident and sexy and just had that 'something' that drew you to him like a moth to a flame. He quickly looked away hoping Shawn hadn't noticed him staring, but of course Shawn had known. He'd walked past Mark deliberately and smirked seeing the way Mark hadn't been able to take his eyes off him.

He walked up to the bar and ordered a drink and killed some time, waiting for the dancing to start. When it did he was one of the first out on the dance floor. He knew Mark was watching him busting and grinding out there and Shawn made sure he looked directly at Mark and licked his lips from time to time so Mark knew just who he was dancing for.

Mark was soon hard and throbbing under the table and feared his pants wouldn't hold his erection much longer and he'd burst through them. God the way Shawn danced was like it was a private dance just for him. He's always loved the way Shawn danced. Fuck - he couldn't let Shawn get to him. That's what Shawn wanted. It was time to leave. "Lets go babe. I'm getting tired" Mark said to Jeff, interrupting his conversation with Jay Reso.

"Alright yeah I'm getting tired too" Jeff agreed and they headed for the door. As they did something in Mark just snapped and he stopped in mid stride "I'm just going to duck to the bathroom first. Meet you at the car in 5" Mark said before walking back inside. Jeff frowned and debated whether to walk to the car or wait.

Shawn had been about to leave himself seeing Mark was no longer there but then he walked back in, grabbed him by the shirt and then dragged him towards the hallway to the bathroom. He pushed Shawn against the wall and then kissed him hard on the mouth.

Shawn groaned with lust and took all Mark had to give him, his tongue teasing Mark's as Mark's plunged into his mouth to taste him. Shawn rubbed himself against Mark feeling how hard he was and gloried in his victory. He broke away from Mark's lips to say "My room number is 305 lover" before walking away leaving Mark cursing at his back. Mark walked into the bathroom to splash some water on his face to try and gain control of himself again and Shawn headed for the exit bumping into Jeff. "Stay away from Mark Shawn" Jeff warned. "I am Jeffy boy but maybe you should tell your boyfriend to stay away from ME. " Shawn replied, walking away with a 'cat that got the cream' smile on his face.

Mark finally got back and saw Jeff standing there with a frown. "What just happened between you and Shawn?" Jeff demanded to know.

"I just went to the bathroom Jeff. Anything Shawn says is just a lie. Can we go now?" Mark lied and headed out to the car.

Mark tried to sleep that night but ended up just tossing and turning. He couldn't get Shawn out of his head. Why had he gone back to kiss him? He had Jeff now and Jeff was wonderful.

_But he's not Shawn_ he thought to himself and kicked off the covers to stand up. "What's wrong?" Jeff mumbled sleepily. "I can't sleep. I'm gonna go down to the gym you want to join me?"

"At one in the morning? No thank you" Jeff groaned and went back to sleep.

Mark dressed in an old t shirt and some sweatpants and headed for the gym to work out his sexual frustration. When he walked into the gym the last person he had expected to see was Shawn. He must have been there a while as he was working out without a shirt on and had built up quite a sweat.

He mopped himself down with a towel when he saw Mark enter the room and smirked. "Fancy seeing you here Marky Mark"

Mark cringed "Don't call me that"

"I know you hate it so I'll continue to do it" Shawn replied. "I knew you'd come down here baby. I know you too well. I know you wouldn't go to my hotel room even though you want to"

Shawn walked up to Mark and ran a finger down his shirt before Mark pushed it away. "Leave me alone Shawn"

"It's a free gym. I can use it if I want to. And I think I'll stick around and do a few more reps" Shawn said cheerfully before he headed for the bench press and started lifting some weights.

Mark tried to enjoy his workout, but he was getting harder and harder hearing the groans coming from Shawn as he lifted weights. Shawn was doing it on purpose he knew that, and he was trying not to let it get to him but damn if he didn't want to hear Shawn groaning like that as he sat on Mark's dick.

Finally Mark snapped and got up off the machine he'd been working on and slammed a fist into a nearby punching bag. "Fuck Shawn would you just quit it?"

Shawn faked confusion. "Quit what? I'm just working out. I'm not even talking to you"

Mark picked Shawn up and pushed him against the wall.

"You moan like a slut when you work out. But then you are a slut. Tell me Shawn, how many people have you slept with trying to get my streak off me?" Mark growled in Shawn's face.

"Two. Vince and JBL" Shawn admitted freely.

Mark looked disgusted. "You really are a slut"

"I only did it to get back at you Mark. If anything it should show you just how determined I can be when I want something. And right now I want you Mark. Screw the Wrestlemania streak. I don't care any more. But I will get you back. Take you from that pansy hardy boy you've been screwing. I bet he just lays there as limp as a dead body as you take him, or maybe he screams and giggles like a girl" Shawn snickered.

Mark growled in Shawn's face and then walked out of the gym after shoving Shawn.

Shawn just stood there and smiled. Shawn 2, Mark 0.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi Guys,**_

_**Next chapter for you all. Man I can't wait till Wrestlemania - even if most of the matches are looking predictable and crappy. CM Punk better win MITB and cash it in on Randy that's all I can say :P  
Or Christian can win it and cash it in on Edge.  
Either option would be awesome!**_

_**Thanks for the reviews.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Shawn continued to do everything he could to rile Mark. Taking a shower when he knew Mark was, bending over to tie his shoes when he knew Mark was watching, licking his lips and little things like that just to tease the deadman. He knew Mark was a ticking time bomb and sooner or later he was going to lose that control of his and give in to what they both wanted. It was only a matter of time.

But he needed to sway things his way more. He needed to get Jeff out of the road. He'd had no idea how to go about that until he happened to stumble upon a little private encounter between Jeff and Matt that had his eyes popping out of his head. He'd just gotten out of a photo shoot for the new WWE magazine and walked into the locker room, which should be empty at this time, but there was Jeff and Matt. He quickly hid behind the door and watched.

Matt was stealing a kiss from Jeff, who was trying to avoid it. "Mmm Matty we can't! Not here. Someone could see!" Jeff groaned against Matt's lips. "I know we shouldn't but I've barely seen you lately. I miss you so much Jeff" Matt said softly. They stole few more kisses and then Matt started arguing about Mark with Jeff in what Shawn presumed was a sore spot between them. "You know it's you I love Matt but if I need this relationship with Mark to throw people off. You know we need to date occasionally or people might start to figure it out" Jeff whined. "I hate knowing he's touching you" Matt growled. "I want to be the only one who touches you"

"I wish you were but it's a sacrifice that has to be made. I've gotta go. I'll see you soon Matty"

"I can't wait much longer Jeff. I need you" Matt replied.

"Tomorrow night. I promise" Jeff said before stealing one more kiss and walking out of the room.

"Jeff, Jeff, Jeff you naughty boy you" Shawn whispered to himself. Who would have thought the hardy boys were more than just brothers? Seems Matt is finding it hard to keep it a secret. Wonder what would happen if they had a feud against each other and so had to wrestle each other all the time? That was sure to up the sexual tension!

It didn't take long for Shawn to head to Vince's office to suggest the idea. "Just because we screwed doesn't mean you can dictate what goes on around here" Vince drawled when Shawn barged in and said he thought Vince should put Hardy vs Hardy at Wrestlemania.

"Come on Vince the fans will love it! Brother vs brother. Worked for Kane and the Undertaker" Shawn reminded him. "But anyway it was just an idea that came to me and I thought you might be interested. I'll leave it with you" Shawn said, licking his lips suggestively before walking out of the office.

Vince sat thinking for a moment and then picked up the phone. "Yes hi it's Vince. I've got a great idea for Wrestlemania. Hardy vs Hardy with a heel turn for Matt…."

It only took two weeks into the feud for Matt and Jeff to crack and it was with shock that Mark sat there as Jeff broke up with him – admitting that he was in love with his brother of all people and that he couldn't hide it any more. Mark bet Shawn would have a field day with this, but he sure wasn't going to be the one to tell him. Still, it looked like the brothers weren't planning to keep it a secret any longer as they left the room holding hands. Mark figured he should be upset. Jeff was a nice guy and they'd had fun, but Mark's heart had never been in it, and now he knew Jeff's wasn't either. He couldn't hate the guy for leaving him. Especially since he'd been so distracted by Shawn lately that he had to admit he hadn't exactly been paying Jeff a lot of attention. It's a wonder Jeff hadn't left him sooner.

Shawn smirked watching Jeff and Matt enter the locker room holding hands later that week. "Well well well Jeff. What was all that 'stay away from Mark' crap when here you are banging your own brother?" Shawn called out as Jeff walked past. Jeff stopped to turn back and face him. "I meant what I said Shawn you're no good for him. Leave him alone. He's been through enough"

"You weren't any better for him so don't judge me. At least I loved him and wasn't just using him" Shawn replied.

Jeff's eyes flared with anger but he held back from punching him. "I cared about him and I treated him better than you ever could. He deserves better than you Shawn," he said before walking away with Matt.

Shawn frowned at Hardy's back and then continued to get ready for his match. It didn't matter what Jeff said he loved Mark and he wasn't giving him up.

Problem was Mark was still holding out against him, only having lost his control that one time at the club and Shawn was getting frustrated. He wanted Mark so badly and was running out of ideas of how to win him back. It was time to take drastic measures.

He shuddered as he dialled a number on his phone and waited for the person to pick up.

"John Layfield speaking"

"John hi… It's Shawn" He began, hoping this would work.

"Shawn? What the hell are you doing calling me?"

"Well I thought maybe we could hook up again. I haven't been able to stop thinking about what you did to me in Vince's office and I want another taste" Shawn purred although his face was a grimace of disgust as he spoke.

"I knew you'd come around Shawn. But don't think you're going to be making me bottom again. That was a one time thing"  
"Oh I know. No hard feelings ha? Alls fair in love and war. No I was thinking more along the lines of you screwing my brains out in the locker room after everyone leaves tonight. How about it?" Shawn suggested.

"Oh darlin' I'm there. Just tell me when"

"I'll call you. See you tonight" Shawn replied sweetly.

"Mmm see you then darlin'"

Shawn shuddered. If this didn't work nothing would.

* * *

Mark was exhausted as he trudged back to the locker room after a meeting with Vince. It was late and he just wanted to go back to the hotel and collapse on the bed. Not that he'd get much sleep. Sleep had become ancient history since Shawn started playing his games. He just lay there tossing and turning trying not to give in to the desire to go knock on Shawn's door.

His mind was starting to ask "why are you even resisting any more?" and that was a bad thing. How could he forget all the pain Shawn put him through the first time around. It didn't matter if the sex was great. It didn't matter that Shawn could make him happier than anyone else on the planet. He could also hurt him more than anyone else and did without even seeming to realise or care.

Something had to give. He either had to give in or… get out. And hell, he was getting old. Maybe it was time to just retire and focus on his other projects. Not being around Shawn all the time would finally give him the closure he needed.

Mark finally reached the locker room and pushed open the door expecting everyone to be long gone. He hadn't expected to find two wrestlers going at it. It only took a second to realise one of the wrestlers was Shawn and that he was letting JBL have his way with him. As Shawn moaned and tossed back his hair Mark finally cracked. He walked over to them and pulled JBL off Shawn, tossing him across the room before he growled and started laying into Shawn. "You little bitch! You don't need to put on a show for me to know how much of a slut you are!" Mark yelled. JBL grabbed his clothes and ran, not wanting to be the next one Mark turned his vengeance on. Shawn knew Mark was just trying to get his frustration out and instead of putting up a fight he kissed Mark anywhere he could, taking the blows to his midsection until Mark gave up and kissed him back.

Mark hated himself for giving in but Christ how much can one man take? He knew Shawn had deliberately set that little display up to make him jealous and it had worked damn him!

So Shawn wanted him back? Well he had him now, but he was going to learn that from this moment on he was Mark's property and that NOBODY touched what was his. He unzipped his jeans and slammed into Shawn. Shawn cried out "YES!" and pushed back against him, trying to get Mark deeper inside him.

"You like playing the slut Shawn? Hmm? Well from now on you're my slut. You look at anybody else, you touch anybody else and you'll pay understood?"

"Mmm yes!" Shawn replied as Mark slammed into him harder to get his point across. Mark bit Shawn's neck hard and Shawn's nails dug into his back as he cried out.

"This ass is mine!….. MINE!…. Nobody else's" Mark panted as he fucked Shawn hard right there on the locker room floor. Shawn writhed and moaned beneath him, loving the domination, the possessiveness of his lover. It was rough angry sex and he was loving every minute of it. "Yes yours!" he sobbed with bliss as Mark's thrusts sent him over the edge and he screamed Mark's name as he came. "Yes! Shawn! Fuck!" Mark groaned as he quickly followed. He pulled out and grabbed Shawn's hair, pulling his face towards him. "You try something like this again and it's over between us for good understood? No more flirting - nothing. You want a second chance you've got it but I swear to God Shawn you hurt me again and there's no coming back do you hear me?" he growled in Shawn's face. Shawn mumbled a tearful reply as he nodded his head and kissed Mark; glad he'd finally won him back.

He would do all he could to prove to Mark he could change and be the man Mark needed. He loved Mark too much to risk losing him again.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry guys this is a very quick blah ending but I really want to focus on other stories and this was never meant to turn into such a long read.**_

_**I didn't really have anything else planned for these two anyway and I guess I can always come back and change the ending if I get the chance but I doubt it!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Mark couldn't believe the changes in Shawn after he took him back. Every time they went out Shawn never strayed from his side. He was always attentive to him and barely looked sideways at anyone else, let alone first with them. And gone were the days of walking into the locker room to find him flirting with the guys there too. He had done a complete 180 and it took a while for Mark to believe that it was a permanent thing.

Shawn could see Mark was struggling to trust him, but knew it was only with time that Mark would realise that he had changed and wasn't the same inconsiderate ass he'd been last time they were together.

It had taken losing Mark for Shawn to see just how great he'd had it, and there was no way he was going to risk losing the man he loved ever again.

And so when he happily allowed Mark to beat him (and allowed Mark to think he'd kicked his ass) at Wrestlemania and saw how happy Mark was to have retained his winning streak Shawn considered it his final evidence that he'd changed for good. The old him would have just super kicked Mark and stole it from him.

"Lets go out and celebrate babe" Mark said as they changed back in the locker room after the show.

"Oh I had a celebration in mind – but it's for just the two of us" Shawn replied, stealing a kiss.

Mark grinned "We can have that kind of celebration later. I meant go out and have a few drinks, party and the like..."

"I wasn't talking about celebrating in bed – although we'll do that too. I was thinking something a little more life changing…" Shawn revealed cryptically.

Mark looked at him with confusion until Shawn got down on one knee before him and took his hand. "Mark I love you with all my heart. Losing you made me realise just how much you meant to me, how I could never be completely happy without you in my life. And so Mark, I'm wondering if you would make me even happier by marrying me tonight" Shawn looked up at him with a smile and Mark smiled back.

"Yes I will" he said simply and pulled Shawn into his arms to hug him tightly and then kissed him passionately.

The two then wandered off into the night holding hands to find the nearest register or chapel and when they went back to their hotel an hour later they were married.

Everyone was happy for them of course, everyone except for Vince. Vince was heard cursing and smashing things in his office for hours after being given the news.

THE END


End file.
